I Found You
by PhantomBialystock
Summary: When Max and Leo get into a fight, Leo feels terrible. He doubts Max will ever forgive him and he has no idea how to make it up to him. But Max knows how.


**A/N: Just a wee bit of Max/Leo fluff I wrote today. Enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated! xD**

* * *

I walk through the crisp autumn air in Central Park, tears threatening to dribble from his eyes every step. I blink them back, unwilling to attract any unwanted attention from the strangers I pass, but a few still trickle down my cheek. My eyes are cast downward. My hands are clenched into fists.

How could I let Max and I get into a fight? We never fight! It was an unwritten rule: Max Bialystock and Leopold Bloom shall never say a foul word to each other. But today that rule was broken.

The enormous fountain in the park comes into sight. It was the place I left Max that fateful day, and then later came back to join him in his scheme. I look at it for a moment, and then take a seat on it's ledge.

My mind wanders back to the fight. If I just had controlled myself, everything would be okay. But I couldn't. Max had the right to be mad at me.

We had an important meeting with Franz today in the office. We were discussing his script for _Springtime for Hitler_ and the different changes that Max and I wanted to make to it. Franz was open to all the ideas. In fact, he was ecstatic and gave a huge speech about Hitler and how great he thought him to be.

About half way through the speech, he asked me if I agreed with everything he had just said. Being Jewish, you can imagine that I'm not too thrilled with the idea of the Hollocaust. So I said I didn't agree.

Franz stared in disbelief at me for a moment, and then started ranting and raving about how I was taken in by the BBC and their filthy lies and whatnot. He ran out the door, slamming it behind him. Then Max started yelling at me about how I had just cost us our playwright.

"You see what you did, Leo? He wrote the perfect musical for us, and now he's probably not going to let us produce it!" he had yelled it me. "Why couldn't you have just gone along with it like me?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry," I had squeaked.

"Sorry isn't going to bring him back!"

After exchanging more bitter words, I finally ran out. I heard Max calling my name, but I didn't go back.

I sit around for what appears to be another half an hour or so, trying to make amends with myself. It doesn't seem like anything is going to make the situation better, though. Except going back to Max and appologizing. But I can't do that! He's probably still angry with me.

I pull my blue blanket out of my pocket and twiddle it in my fingers. The familiar material and musty smell it gives off is quite comforting. I twist it in my hands for a few minutes, and then suddenly feel a hand on my shoulder.

"OH MY GOD!" I exclaim, and then look to my left. "Max! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Max takes a seat next to me. "Didn't mean to."

An awkward silence passes between us. I avert my eyes from his face, waiting for him to say something more. He finally does.

"Leo . . . I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"No, it's my fault," I say, looking up at him. An expression of regret stains his face. "You shouldn't be sorry."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, though. I mean, I should have expected you to object to what Franz was saying."

"But I cost us our playwright."

Max shakes his head. "No you didn't. Franz said he's still going to do it. I just had to promise him that we weren't going to say anything like that again. And I had to take the Siegfried Oath once more." I smile at him. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway."

"Yes it would have!" I argue. "We would never find another musical like it!"

"But you know what Leo," he says. I can sense his eyes penetrating into mine. He passes his hand through my hair before continuing. "I've been thinking. It doesn't matter if this play flops or not."

"Really?" I'm shocked. Only a few weeks ago, Max was passionate about this scheme. "But I thought you wanted the money."

"Of course I do. I'd really like for the show to flop. In fact, I'd love it! But the main thing is, well, Leo, in the course of all this I found you."

I can't believe what he's just told me. Okay, so he didn't say he loved me, but he certainly implied it.

I look at Max again. Well, he certainly is a bold character. He's a little grouchy sometimes and always has a comment for everything. But he has a soft side sometimes. Especially when I'm around. And he saved me from that prison of an accounting firm,too.

Overall he isn't such a bad guy.

"And the main thing for me is that I found you, Max," I reply, lying my head on his shoulder. His body is so warm, even in the cool weather.

With little notice, Max pushes me into the fountain. My eyes pop open as he falls in as well. He then pulls me into a kiss. I'm stunned at first. I have a girlfriend, and I never expected to be sharing a kiss with my business partner, especially when he's a guy!

But after a moment or two, I ease into it. I forget about everything else.

And I never want him to let go of me ever again.


End file.
